Powering Up
|animation =Powering Up.gif }} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} Powering Up is an Institute main quest and achievement/trophy in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough When teleporting to the Institute, one must talk to Father. He will ask you to craft a speech at a microphone beside a terminal near him. He gives an announcement script which you can dictate. After recording, he will then give you the task of going to Diamond City to boost the range of Diamond City Radio. Once arriving in Diamond City, head over to Travis's shack where he broadcasts from. When entering his shack, look on the floor for a box of radio things for his transmitter gear. Place the gear in the correct location: * 'Radio thing with the buttons' goes to the left. * 'Radio thing with dials' goes in the center. * 'Radio thing with the tubes' goes on the right. After that is done, return to Father, who is waiting in the reactor room at the Institute. He will prompt you to install the beryllium agitator that was acquired from the previous mission into the reactor. After placing the agitator in the reactor, one must activate it using the terminal nearby. The door to the reactor will close and the player character must then talk to Father. He will ask you attend a board meeting as the director. At the board meeting the future plans of the Institute will be discussed. The player character will discover that the Directorate has already made the decision to destroy the Brotherhood of Steel. If arguing for a solution that avoids conflict, it will be rejected because the Brotherhood of Steel has already voided it by invading the Commonwealth with their troops and airships. One has to decide whether the Institute shall focus on further development of synths or weapons. When the meeting concludes this quest completes and the quest End of the Line starts automatically. Quest stages Notes * Choosing any of the options during the crafting of the speech has no effect on the Institute's stand or ending. * Travis Miles will not react to the player installing the radio's parts. Installing the parts does not affect your standing with him. * The speech can be heard intermittently on Diamond City Radio after quest completion. ** If the player character is enemies with the Institute, the speech is held by Shaun instead. Behind the scenes The Institute's reactor shape is based on the tokamak design used in fusion research over the last few decades. Bugs * Sitting down will not start the meeting and you are unable to speak with the participants. One possible cause for this bug might be the destruction of the Brotherhood of Steel prior to finishing this quest. ** Leaving and re-entering the Institute may fix the problem. If this doesn't work, then open the console and type in . It will finish the quest and start the next one. * When entering the reactor room Enrico Thompson will have exchanged his yellow institute coat for a blue one while still working in the Facilities department. Category:Institute quests Category:Fallout 4 achievements and trophies pt:Ativando ru:Запуск uk:Запуск